


Favorites

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Anal Sex, Brutality, Class Differences, Cock Slut, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gem Sex, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Implied Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Overpowering, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Twisted, Unrequited, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: A little insert I wrote inspired by A Long Way From Home by MamaButts! Some internal Peridot dialogue that spans across the fic, up through Chapter 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaButts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [MamaButts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/pseuds/MamaButts). Log in to view. 



Ever since her Manager had told her and the other new peridot's what fate awaited them on their upcoming missions, Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG had been ecstatic. It was unusual for a peridot to look forward to the potential brutality they would endure when assigned to a quartz gem, but perhaps Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG was not like other peridots.

"She will take you." The Manager had said. "She will claim you as her own. It will be violent and undoubtedly painful for you. You will assuredly be humiliated. But do not resist. You are to submit. Your quartz is your superior." she paused, looking over the see of fresh faced gems before her. "And eventually, you'll either learn to enjoy it, or become numb to such proclivities."

Several of the peridot's around Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG looked worriedly at each other, murmurs of shock or disgust drifting between them. As if any of them actually had a choice or anywhere else to go. The Manager had done this training hundreds of times before, and the slight disruptions of her pupils did nothing to phase her.

But Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG felt a thrilled shiver roll up her spine. Outwardly, her expression remained stoic, obedient. Inside, she was already imagining the hundreds of ways in which her assigned quartz might choose to take her. She  _wanted_  this. But when she glanced around the room, she couldn't see a single sign that anyone else shared her same desire. She didn't let the others lack of interest stop her mind from wandering.

She thought of a huge quart cock ramming into her, it's length and girth creating a little mound in her belly around its shape as it pressed deeper and deeper. How warm it would feel when at last her quartz succumbed to pleasure and released a hot sticky load of cum into her. The idea of being dominated by one so much stronger and more powerful than herself. Someone who could render her immobile, pin her down and just  _use_  her however she pleased. This wasn't something she would "learn to enjoy", as her Manager had indicated. Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG was looking  _forward_  to it.

There were so many scenarios that flickered through her mind, filling Peridot with delight. Maybe the quartz would suddenly enter the control room, throw Peridot onto the navigation console, and fuck her right there. Right in front of a window full of stars. And for a moment, it might feel like they're the only two beings in the universe. The two of them, out in the vastness of space, with no one around to see them or stop them. Peridot, being taken advantage of, and loving every second of it.

Maybe her quartz would be sitting at the controls in her captain's chair, and call Peridot over to ride her cock. Up and down, up and down Peridot would slide, feeling the large length press into her. Being so happy and eager to please. She would be such a good little Peridot. Always ready to serve her quartz in whatever way was necessary.

But what excited Peridot even more was the idea that her quartz might not take her in the traditional way. She was ready to attend to every whim of her overseer. But she didn't dare hope that perhaps one of those fancies might be to fuck her right in the ass. To spread her open, make her take every inch of that delicious cock, and form a tight seal between the two of them.

Peridot knew that it was not usual to be wanted in this way. She didn't care. Apparently, wanting to be taken by a quartz at all was unusual for peridots. But whether each of them wanted it or not, it was going to happen. They had all been assured of it. And Peridot could only hope that time and time again she'd be fucked, until she was spent and had no more to give.

"You should all already have your assignments." The Manager's voice pulled Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG from her fantasies. "You can access them via your holo-screens. Please report to your quartz gems immediately. They will be expecting you. Dismissed."

A flurry of screens popped up around the room as each peridot accessed her own. Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG pulled up her assignment, jaw dropping open at what she saw. There she was Jasper, Facet-9 Cut-9NC. And her file said she was the perfect quartz. Flawless. Peridot scrolled down further until she came to a photo. "Oh my stars!" she breathed. Facet-9 Cut-9NC was  _huge_. She was a perfect warrior, a perfect brute, and Peridot could never have dreamed that she would be assigned to such a hulking, towering,  _powerful_  gem. It caused her to shiver again, a needy heat already growing deep inside her.

Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG was not like most peridots. She couldn't be sure why. All of them were supposed to be made exactly the same. Copies, almost, aside from the slight variation in facet and cut. But whatever it was that made Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG different, made her wish for the tortures that the other peridots cringed at. And she couldn't have been paired with a more perfect gem to fulfill her unorthodox wishes and fantasies.

Peridot had to stop herself from immediately running to meet her assigned quartz. She had to retain her composure and professionalism, after all. She had to be the innocent, new, tender gem that Jasper was expecting. She couldn't let her excitement bubble to the surface. From what her Manager had said, quartz gems liked to take advantage of their charges. It wouldn't be as fun for Jasper if Peridot let on that she was interested in the carnal delights.

But her mind continued to wander as she traveled to meet up with Jasper Facet-9 Cut-9NC. She imagined being forced to take that huge quart cock into her mouth, filling her up. Maybe her superior would even make her play with herself while she got Jasper off. A whole new slew of provocative daydreams built up Peridot's need, and prepared her for what Jasper surely had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

The first mission left Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG confused and disappointed. Nothing had happened between the two of them. Jasper hadn't so much as touched her in any way. She barely even looked at her when she was barking out orders. Peridot did everything that Jasper asked without question. She was poised and polite and always ready to serve in more than just professional matters.

Peridot had expected that after the mission, she and Jasper would part ways. Maybe the quartz would give her one last slap on the ass to see her off. And then she'd shuffle home, sore, but satisfied, and looking forward to the next mission when the same thing would likely happen again. It would be just the two of them, mission after mission, Peridot and Jasper. Flying through the stars and fucking across galaxies. And in between off-world missions, she would hope that perhaps Jasper would call on her to visit her personal residence, to serve her there.

Nothing happened.

Not when they'd met for the first time.

Not when they'd boarded the ship for their first mission together.

Jasper had barely acknowledged her existence at all. Not that that really bothered Peridot. It was the complete lack of impassioned dominance that she had been looking forward to that really riled her up. She had been ready to relinquish control of herself, to give her all for Jasper. To let herself be taken willingly, to be used and abused and overpowered, all to appease the perfect quartz.

Every time Peridot had been engrossed in her work, she expected Jasper to storm in, ignoring any protests, and tear open her leotard to reveal the prize inside. And after that, things would change between them. There would be an understanding of their places. Peridot already knew and accepted hers, but she wanted Jasper to remind her of just how lowly and insignificant she really was. To remind her, over and over again, on every mission, just who was in charge here. But the quartz didn't have any physical contact with Peridot at all.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair for her Manager to get her hopes up like this. To assure her and the other peridots that they would belong to their quartzes, not just as tools, but for their bodies as well. And then FUCKING NOTHING happened! Peridot couldn't understand it. Shouldn't the perfect quartz contain the same primal, basic urges that every other gem on Homeworld possessed?

And yet the entire time she'd been dressed in her uniform, stoic and obedient. It was almost as if she was  _too_  perfect. Like she was trying to hide something. But Peridot didn't have any proof besides her own suspicions. All Peridot knew as that she was disappointed, angry, annoyed, and bitter. She had waited for this. She had been the only one in her entire training squad to want this. And she got stuck with the one quartz who didn't seem to want anything to do with peridots!

Things did get more comfortable as the missions went on. One day, when she was asked to pleasure herself in front of Jasper, Peridot thought that perhaps it might be time. They'd been together for months. Maybe it had just taken Jasper time to get used to having her around. To form some kind of bond of trust. Maybe to be certain Peridot wouldn't report her for such lewd acts. Whatever the case, Peridot was elated. Finally,  _finally_  the things she had waited for, the things that had been guaranteed to her, were at last coming true.

Peridot was further disappointed when, after she had brought herself to orgasm and showed off in front of Jasper (who had remained clothed the whole time), she nodded as if she was ever so slightly pleased, and then left.

She had expected that while she was in the midst of her afterglow, that Jasper would finally come and claim her. She had hoped that the quartz would not let her off so easily, would not let her rest and would force herself upon her while she was still oh-so-sensitive. None of that had happened. And it left Peridot pent up and unsatisfied.

Things changed after the Earth mission. It wasn't just because Lapis had now joined her as one of Jasper's play things. Truth be told, Peridot didn't mind being useful as some sort of sex doll. It didn't live up to her dreams of being completely submissive to Jasper, but it was  _something_. It fulfilled some desire in Peridot, even if things hadn't turned out exactly as she'd imagined.

She'd resigned herself to the fact that Jasper simply did not partake in intercourse with other gems. Not with her. Not with Lapis. Not with any other gems that had accompanied them on other missions. So Peridot was sour about the fact that Jasper hadn't fucked her, and for the foreseeable future wouldn't fuck her, but at least she wasn't interested in someone else.

Until that pearl came along.

_That pearl!_

The moment that Jasper had touched  _that pearl_ , Peridot grew instantly jealous. Jasper had stated that she was going to rehabilitate her. But why did rehabilitation require Jasper to spend so much time with her? To go in and fuck her several times a day. To touch her in ways that Peridot had wanted for ages. It wasn't fair!

And then, it just wasn't enough that Jasper had been spending significant time trying to reform her. Oh no. Jasper took her,  _that pearl_ , into Peridot's room, and as if to add insult to injury, into Peridot's bed. She fucked that pearl in a way that Peridot had never seen her fuck anyone. She used her room, her bed, even her tools to do it. And then, when instinct became too much, she'd fucked her in exactly the way that Peridot had always wanted.

She'd given that pearl the satisfaction that Peridot had always craved. The kind of feral, violent fucking that she had wished for in all her fantasies. She gave herself freely to this worthless gem, and although Peridot kept her composure through it all, inside she was furious. After all this time, thinking that Jasper was only interested in pleasuring herself but never others, she'd relentlessly let that pearl have her.

She had been loyal to Jasper until that point. Never reporting her if she broke protocol. Covering for any mistakes she made. That quartz wasn't so perfect as she wanted everyone to believe. Everything Jasper had asked of her, she had done willingly. And her repayment for all her service was to get to watch Jasper fuck that pearl in her own room, in the place where Jasper  _should_  have been fucking her. Unbelieveable.

Maybe that jealousy, rather than an actual sense of duty, was what drove her to send the incriminating video. To reveal what was probably the biggest mistake of Jasper's life, directly to Yellow Diamond. Maybe some part of her hoped that now that the floodgates were opened by that Pearl, Jasper would be more inclined to fuck her. She certainly deserved punishment, didn't she? Jasper had been "punishing" that pearl for weeks. And Peridot wanted a taste, just as she always had. Yes, Peridot was a lewd, sordid, insatiable gem. And all she wanted, all she had ever wanted, was what that pearl currently had. Jasper, all for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Peridot's fucking nasty what did you expect?


End file.
